Cantarella
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: The first songfic I write  In indonesian,   WARNING!: OOCness, YAOI.  LavixYuu. Enjoy


**Raphael da~**

**This is CANTARELLA by VOCALOID songfic  
**

Kore wa songfic pertama ore, jadi, kalau trasa kurang, silahkan marahi ore *siap kena marah*. -Man, YuuxLavi (Maafkan sya ibunda, saya tdk bsa mnahan keinginan bwat menulis fic ini! TT^TT)

**Warning!: Shounen-Ai, OOCness, strong words**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man~ If I own this, there's gotta be a lot of kissing between Yuu and Lavi~**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

_Kizukanai furi wo shitemo yoi wo satoraresou_

_(Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world._

_Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.)_

Kita berdua..

Saling menatap..

Mata emeraldku memandang mata hitammu..

Membawaku ke awal pertemuan denganmu…

Waktu itu.. Kau merebut perhatian hatiku..

Gesekan biolamu yang menawan..

Apakah.. aku boleh memilikimu? Kanda.. Yuu..

_Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_

_Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

_(Hiding my burning heart, I approach you._

_Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.)_

Malam itu.. Kuhampiri dirimu..

Dengan topeng dan jubahku.. Kunaiki tiap tangga di rumahmu..

Melihat sosok indahmu yang tertidur..

Aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk memilikimu..

Kucium bibirmu..

Apakah kau merasakan debaran cinta dariku?

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

_Wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

_(I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart._

_I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.)_

Maaf.. Kau jadi terkejut ya sayangku?

Sayang sekali kau takkan bisa melawan..

Setiap kelopak bunga yang kukeluarkan.. Akan membuatmu melayang.

Diriku menghilang ditengah kekagumanmu.. Namun aku akan tetap menghampirimu.

Setelah itu..

Kau yang tampil lagi memukau tiap orang..

Wajah dinginmu mengacuhkan mereka, namun.. Kau sempat melihat diriku 'kan?

_Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru_

_Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

_(Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down._

_Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.)_

Di tengah kebingunganmu..

Kau meminum obat bius yang ada dalam minumanmu.

Semakin gampang saja.. Akhirnya kudapatkan kau.

Di gendonganku, kau tertidur tanpa menyadari tangan yang mengangkatmu ini.

_Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai_

_Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

_(There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;_

_the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.)_

Senangnya bisa mendapatkanmu..

Melihat dirimu dalam balutan kostum indah itu.. Membuatku terpana

Kubelai tiap helai rambutmu yang hitam legam.

Dan tiap detik jam..

Obat itu melemah.

Hingga akhirnya, kau buka matamu sedikit demi sedikit.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

_Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

_(If I slip you into the deep bushes,_

_you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.)_

Kugapai tanganmu, menarikmu dalam tarian

Namun, kau terhibur ya?

Saat kau berusaha menggapai topengku, kugenggam tanganmu.

Jangan..

Belum waktunya..

Kunci ini kuberikan padamu

Banyak kenangan di dalamnya….

Waktu itu, aku mendatangimu yang muram.

Meski tidak menangis, kau begitu kelam.

"_Lihat biola ini? Kau pasti senang bila mendengarnya!"_

Kumainkan biolaku, kau terkejut..

Aku suka sekali melihat wajah terkejutmu yang dihiasi kegembiraan..

Kau mulai tersenyum, meski hal itu tidak banyak mengubah wajah dinginmu..

Kau menggenggam kunci itu..

Membuka tas kulit yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarmu..

"_Topeng.."_

"_Lipatan jubah.."_

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru_

_Wazukana sukima nozokeba_

_(I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart_

_I now peak into the small crevice,)_

Saat kau lengah..

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tubuhmu..

Tanpa kau sadari

_Tsukamaete_

_(and capture you)_

Kulepas ikatan rambutmu agar rambutmu bisa bebas diterpa angin

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete_

_Tsunaida ase no kaori tada okasareteru_

_(I slipped you into the deep bushes_

_And you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.)_

Kau gemetaran.. Tanda ketakutan..

Kubelai rambutmu.. Kucoba tersenyum untuk menenangkanmu

"_Tenang.. Jangan takut. _

_Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Kau selalu ada di hatiku.. Aku mencintaimu"_

Kau menutup matamu..

"_Iya.."_

Dan selanjutnya…..

Kita akan terus bersama…..

Selamanya..

..The End..

* * *

**(A/N): FINISH! Wahahahahahaha!**

Yuu: *black aura* Ra~pha~el..

Raphael: Iya ayahanda?

Yuu: Ibumu bilang tdk boleh bwat fic KanLav! **KAU MELANGGAR PERATURAN RUMAH!**

Raphael: Maafkan saya ayahanda! Silahkan hukum saya!

Lavi: Ore wa seme janai~

Yuu: Ore wa uke janai! *anger mark appear*

Raphael: Kena hukuman deh =3=

Allen: ore bner2 gx kliatan dsni

Raphael: Irisku yang indah! *hug* Nggak bkal ada dong bonekaku~ Di video Cantarella aj juga cma 2 org~ Bkan Cantarella dong klo kmu ada~ *cute smile* *intimidating aura*

Allen: Jadi.. aku ini sampah?

Raphael: Bukan.. *think* Klo dsini sih.. iya~ *intimidating thoughts*

Allen: TT^TT

Raphael: Silahkan review! Kli ini **FLAME diperbolehkan**. Demi ore spya taw sdikit seluk-beluk songfic. Klo ksih review, nnti dkasih pelukan sma cwok2 idaman anda2 smua lho~ (But not Yuu! He's already married to me mother!)

**Jya nee~~**


End file.
